


a dare's a dare

by giddylester



Series: Daddy!Harry ;))) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angry Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Daddy Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Detention, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Parseltongue Kink, Tiny bit of frotting, Top Harry Potter, Truth or Dare, degradation kink, tw, uh harry calls draco slut and stuff so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddylester/pseuds/giddylester
Summary: In which Pansy dares Draco to call Harry 'daddy' for two weeks
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Daddy!Harry ;))) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789930
Comments: 12
Kudos: 653





	a dare's a dare

**Author's Note:**

> some tws: slut calling ? idk what it's called but it might trigger some people so ✨ this might be dark!harry but im not sure what the definition for that is `(*>﹏<*)′  
> wowie there's a lot of potty language in this hh

"Okay, truth or dare?" Pansy asked Draco when the bottle she had spun landed on him. 

Draco sighed, Pansy always dragged him along to these 'class unity' things when Draco would rather be sleeping and _not_ having to spend time with a bunch of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. He thought about the options. Obviously, truth was the safer route, because it wasn't like Pansy was going to ask him _incredibly personal_ questions, but he didn't want to seem like a wuss in front of the Gryffindors. 

"Dare," Draco said after a moment. 

Pansy smirked and Draco immediately regretted his decision. "I dare you to call Mr. Potter over there, 'daddy' for two whole weeks."

Draco felt himself blushing. Pansy smirked in satisfaction. That _bitch._

"T-that's not fair! That means Harry has to suffer too!" The weasel exclaimed.

Pansy simply raised an eyebrow, "A dare's a dare."

Weasley seemed more angry than Potter, who was avoiding Draco's eyes. This was going to be the longest 2 weeks of Draco's life.

***

Draco wanted to stomp on Slughorn's toes. He had paired Draco and Potter together for a potions project. Which means they have to communicate with each other. Which means Draco has to call Potter 'daddy' when he wants to get his attention. He was going to kick Slughorn in the face. 

"Po- _daddy_ ," Draco glared at Pansy who looked at him pointedly, "you're doing it wrong. It's counter-clockwise not the other way around."

Potter blushed a deep shade of red as he nodded and once again, avoided Draco’s eyes. Draco sighed massaged the bridge of his nose. 

“Erm, what next, Malfoy?” Potter asked once he had stirred the the mixture.

Draco huffed, "Do you not have the ability to read _, daddy_?"

Potter glared at him, "I thought this was a _joint_ project, and since you're not doing anything-"

"Well it's not my fault you're rubbish at potions!" Draco exclaimed angrily. "Merlin, now you can't even follow instructions in a book on your own?" 

" _Shut up!"_ Potter hissed in parseltongue.

Draco froze. His face turned red at the sound of Potter's hissing. _Merlin, was he really getting turned on?_

Potter's eyes were a darkened shade of green. The rest of the class had gone silent. They were watching Draco and Potter, some confused at why Draco was calling Potter 'daddy', others smirking at how easily the title slipped out of Draco's lips. 

_"Why can't you just-"_ Harry hissed, clenching his fists tightly, unknowingly magic-ing his and Draco's cauldron to fly towards the front of the room. 

Draco barely noticed, his ears still ringing from the way Harry had hissed. 

_"Shit,"_ Harry muttered in parseltongue.

Draco let out a small strangled moan at the sound. Harry's darkened eyes flicked over to Draco's, they twinkled when he noticed the effect he had on Draco. He smirked slightly. The whole class stood by the sides, watching in bewilderment. 

Then, the bell rang and Draco raced out the classroom, face flushed with embarrassment. He could hear Slughorn calling for the attention of the class, but he was already too far down the hall to care.

 _God_ , _he was going to kill Pansy. And maybe himself if he was feeling generous._

_***_

"Stop brooding," Pansy laughed, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. Draco groaned and rested his head on the table. 

"I hate you," Draco muttered. Pansy let out a small laugh.

"Uh, Malfoy?" Potter's voice rang from before Draco. 

"What?" Draco mumbled against the table. 

"Slughorn says we have detention for disrupting the class," Potter said, "and not completing our potion."

This caught Draco's attention. Detention? He snapped his head up.

"Aren't you the _bleeding_ saviour of the wizarding world, Po- daddy?" Draco grumbled. "Can't you just tell him 'no'?" 

Potter ran his hand through his hair. His eyebrows turned down in a frown. "I-don't call me that."

Draco stared at Potter blankly. Pansy snickered beside him. 

"A dare's a dare," Pansy said, matter-of-factly.

Draco turned to glare at her. 

"C'mon, Malfoy," Potter ran a hand through his hair again, tapping an agitated foot on the ground.

Draco clenched his fists, "Fine, _daddy."_

He rose up from his seat, the bench scraping against the floor noisily. Potter went red in the face before snarling and turning on his heel in the direction of the exit. Draco didn't look back at Pansy, who was guffawing her knickers off. 

They made their way down to the stuffy dungeons, where Slughorn and Mcgonagall stood, in a dusty classroom. Mcgonagall had her arms crossed, a disappointed look on her face. Draco and Harry's unfinished potion still splattered all over the ground, a bubbly, purple mess. Draco hung his head as Mcgonagall launched into a reprimand about _getting along, for Merlin's sake!_

They were instructed to clean this classroom, and every classroom in the dungeons. They were to come down here everyday after dinner until the task was completed. Draco seethed silently at the pure stupidity of this.

"We will check on both of you at 10 to see your progress," Mcgonagall had said, Slughorn just nodded and shot apologetic looks at Potter.

Once Mcgonagall and Slughorn were gone, Draco turned towards Potter, rage evident in his eyes. 

"This is all _your_ fault," Draco accused angrily, jabbing Potter in the chest. 

Potter gaped at him, brows turning down to an angry frown, " _My_ fault?"

"Yeah, if you hadn't made the fucking cauldron fly all the way to the other side of the room-" Draco was shouting now.

"Well, this wouldn't have had happened if you weren't being a pompous little shit!" Potter exclaimed, voice louder than Draco's.

That's when Draco shoved him. His stupidly dainty hands pressing hard against Potter's chest and pushing. Potter grabbed Draco's forearms as the impact made him stumble on a stool, bringing Draco down with him. Draco was straddling Potter as he punched him on the face, but it barely made him flinch. Potter swiftly switched their positions so he was pinning Draco to the floor. 

Draco squirmed under Potter's grasp. Potter's hands simply tightened around Draco's wrists. 

"Let me _go_ you bloody oaf!" Draco shouted, wriggling his body trying to free himself.

" _Not until you admit you're a stupid pretentious bitch,"_ Potter hissed furiously in parseltongue.

Draco stopped moving, his face warming. He felt his cock twitch slightly in his pants at how authoritative Potter sounded, at the way his tongue pressed against his teeth and hissed. 

_"Do you like when I speak like this?"_ Potter felt himself smirking, " _Does it make you feel hot?"_

Draco couldn't help the whine that escaped his throat. Potter chuckled darkly, Draco noticed his eyes were practically black with lust. Or fury. Or both.

Potter pressed a knee lightly against Draco's slowly growing erection, " _God, look at you."_

Draco struggled against Potter's grip, his cheeks stained a dark crimson, "Let...go...Potter...!"

"Tsk, that's not what you're supposed to be calling me," Potter said, eyes looking over the flustered mess that was Draco Malfoy. Draco let out a strangled moan.

"Hng," Draco's eyes slipped shut, "Daddy-"

Potter pressed his knee down harder on Draco's cock, which was now fully hard. Draco let out a choked sob, his breaths growing quicker. 

"Say that again," Potter said- no _ordered._

"Daddy," Draco breathed. Potter let out a loud groan. 

" _Again,"_ Potter ordered in parseltongue.

"Daddy, oh- daddy," Draco panted, even if he didn't know parseltongue, he could tell that was what Potter demanded of him. 

Potter moved his knee away and replaced it with his crotch, rolling his hips down towards Draco's. Draco moaned needily. He wanted more. _Needed_ more.

"Please," Draco murmured. "More."

"Urgh, begging like a _slut_ aren't you?" Potter muttered, feeling Draco's cock twitch in his trousers. 

"Daddy-" Draco moaned. 

Potter kissed Draco roughly, all clashing teeth and biting lips. Potter ground his hips down towards Draco's, enjoying the reaction it brought from him. He quickly unbuttoned Draco's shirt, exposing his warm, porcelain skin to the cold air of the classroom. Potter bit at Draco's nipple, sucking it and swirling his tongue around it, making Draco arch into the touch. His other hand came up to play with Draco's other nipple, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers. 

Draco was reduced to a moaning mess, who knew he was sensitive at the nipples? Potter pulled away and Draco whined at the loss. Potter kissed him slowly, chapped lips meeting Draco's soft, plump ones. He pulled away and looked at Draco, mouth agape, hair mussed _._

"You're going to get _punished_ for pissing me off- for being a bad boy," Potter leaned forward to mutter in Draco's ear, before biting down on his earlobe.

Draco's eyes flew open, allowing Potter to see his grey eyes blown with pleasure and arousal. Potter licked his lips at the sight of Draco debauched and perfectly ruined. 

"Get up, whore," Potter said, moving back to sit on his heels. 

Draco scrambled up, running a hand through his sweaty blonde locks. 

"Bend over the table, like a good boy, yeah?" Potter said, getting out his wand from his pocket and standing up. 

Draco bent over the closest table and stuck his arse in the air, for Potter to admire. Potter ran a callused hand across Draco's bum, relishing in how the action made Draco shudder. He murmured a spell and Draco's trousers Vanished, making him yelp as cold air hit his warm skin. 

Potter dipped a thumb into the crease of Draco's arse, making Draco hiss at the burn. Potter slipped it out and smirked to himself. He discarded his wand to the side, freeing up his hands to travel down Draco's milky thighs and squeeze them. Draco was getting impatient. Don't get him wrong, he liked foreplay as much as the next guy, but he couldn't take it. His cock was swelled and leaking precome onto the table. 

"Daddy-" Draco started but was immediately cut off by a swift smack to his arse. He let out a soft groan as the pain sent heat to his groin. 

"Did I _say_ you could talk?" Potter growled. Draco shuddered and shook his head.

Potter grabbed Draco's arse cheeks roughly and pried them apart, admiring Draco's puckered hole, pink and winking at him. Draco blushed further at how exposed he was, Harry Potter- his worst enemy- looking at him while he was vulnerable. The thought went straight to his cock. 

" _Fuck, look at you,"_ Potter hissed out, lust showing in his voice. "Suck."

Potter stuck out two fingers in front of Draco. Draco took them into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tips. His eyes fluttered shut as he bobbed his head up and down, getting Potter's fingers nice and wet. Potter pulled his fingers out of Draco's mouth, a string of saliva following them. 

"You really like that, don't you?" Potter murmured, leaning over Draco, "You fucking slut."

Draco whined. Potter chuckled before inserting a saliva-covered finger in Draco's arse. Draco hissed at the burn as Potter's finger made it past his rim. Draco has fingered himself, sure, but this was different. Potter's finger wasn't as long as Draco's, it was more... girthy. Also _maybe_ Draco was a virgin, but let's not get technical.

Potter pressed on, leaving small kisses and bites on Draco's neck as his finger drove deeper into him. Then, he twisted his finger and brushed Draco's prostate, making the other man moan. Potter smirked against his skin, rubbing against the spot again. Draco pushed back on Potter's finger desperately. 

_"God, how impatient,"_ Potter mumbled in parseltongue, making Draco keen and arch his back. 

Potter placed a hand on the small of Draco's back and inserted another finger. He roughly scissored his fingers, getting Draco stretched and open and ready.

"Please, daddy-" Draco whined, "I'm ready, _please_."

Potter slapped Draco's thigh lightly, "No talking."

Draco moaned as Potter removed his fingers from his arse. While Potter may completely despise Draco, he didn't want to hurt him, but if Draco says it's okay...

Potter unzipped his trousers and pushed them down along with his pants and realised how much his cock ached to be released. He spit on his palm and watched Draco's shoulders heave as he watched Potter pump his cock. Potter winked at him, making Draco roll his eyes and turn his head back to the front. He pushed his hips back towards Potter.

Potter gripped Draco's hip, holding him in place as he lined himself up before thrusting roughly and quickly into Draco. They both let out guttural moans as Potter pushed in. _Fuck, he was bigger than Draco expected._ Potter continued pushing in, muttering various things in parseltongue into Draco's ear. 

_"Fuck, you're as tight as a virgin,"_ Potter said in parseltongue. Draco keened and murmured out a faint 'daddy'. Then, something clicked in Potter's head. 

"You're not a virgin, are you?" Potter said, dead-serious, freezing halfway into Draco.

"N-no, why does it matter?" Draco said, wriggling his hips back. 

"B-because-" Potter said, gripping Draco tighter on the hip to stop his from moving further. 

"JUST SHUT UP AND FUCK ME, WON'T YOU?" Draco exclaimed, this was stupid. _Why did it matter whether or not he's been fucked before? Merlin._

Potter was angry again, "Whatever!"

Potter pulled out and slammed hard into Draco. His thrusts were rough and hurried and _fuck,_ it hurt. Draco felt tears running down his cheeks as Potter pounded into him ruthlessly, skin slapped against skin, the burn of every thrust slowly turning into shocks of pleasure that went straight to Draco's cock. Draco let out sobs of pleasure as Potter rammed into him, again and again. Potter bit Draco on the shoulder, leaving faint red marks. The hand gripping Draco's hip bruised it, little crescent moon marks from his fingernails formed on the soft skin. 

"You fucking slut, god, you don't _care,_ " Potter alternated from English to parseltongue. 

Draco's head was tossed back, sweat dampened his hair, his cheeks red. Potter tugged at his hair, baring his neck for Potter to kiss, suck, _worship._ The classroom was filled with squelching noises and the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

_"Fuck, you take me so good, practically sucking me in,"_ Potter said in parseltongue as he snapped his hips deeper into Draco, every thrust hitting his prostate.

Draco's eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure as he felt himself nearing the edge. He babbled out incoherently, his eyes rolled back in bliss. 

"Da- daddy-" Draco moaned as Potter hit his prostate at every rough thrust, "C-close...!"

"I bet you can come untouched, like the filthy slut that you are," Potter murmured into Draco's ear, his hot breath hitting Draco's reddened neck.

'Hnghh...-" Draco felt his balls seize up as Potter pulled out his cock until only the head stayed before slamming back in, hitting Draco's prostate dead-on. 

Draco's eyes rolled back as he came, white stars crowding his vision. Pearly white come splattered on the table as Potter fucked him through his orgasm. 

" _There we go, you're so good, yeah,"_ Potter muttered in parseltongue as Draco came down from his high. 

Potter pulled out as he came, his come streaking Draco's abused arse. He wrapped a hand around his cock and tugged at it, looking at the wrecked mess he made of Draco, coming all over his arse. Sighing, he pulled Draco up into his arms. Draco's legs seemed to have turned into jelly as he leaned heavily onto Potter. 

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Potter asked softly, kindly.

He sat down on a stool and allowed Draco to straddle his lap. Draco was stunned by the sudden gentleness in his tone. Draco shook his head, his insides felt warm and fuzzy as he settled in the post-sex bliss. Potter kissed him then, soft and cautious. 

"You're sure?" He murmured against Draco's lips, "I don't want to have hurt you."

"You haven't hurt me, don't flatter yourself," Draco mumbled back tiredly.

Potter nodded as he kissed Draco's cheek, his hand coming up to rub his back. Then, the door to the classroom opened. 

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy," Mcgonagall raised an eyebrow, a knowing smile etched on her face. 

Draco practically jumped out of Potter's lap, forgetting that his legs had ceased to work. He stumbled and saw the embarrassed looks on Mcgonagall and Slughorn's face. Potter grabbed his arm gently to steady him. There was an uncomfortable silence until Slughorn cleared his throat. 

"W-we'll let you both, er, calm down," Slughorn squeaked out as he rushed out the room. Mcgonagall huffed out an amused laugh as she exit the room behind him, shutting the door quietly.

Draco's face turned red, all the way to his neck. Potter laughed and Draco glared at him.

Draco bent down to pick up his clothes and Potter's wand. He tossed the wand at him as he began buttoning his shirt on. His face was flushed with embarrassment, his hair still messy and sticking out at the ends. Potter murmured a soft cleaning spell on himself and Draco. 

He sat up and pecked Draco on the cheek, pulling up his trousers and redoing the buttons and flies. He waved his wand and the spilt potion cleared itself up. 

"We should do this again," Potter mumbled when both of them were sorted out. 

Draco looked at him for a second before responding, "yeah, we should."

Potter smiled and leaned in and kissed Draco, sweet and gentle and unhurried. 

"You're really sure you're not bruised-" Potter mumbled against Draco's lips.

"Yes! I'm sure!" Draco rolled his eyes and kissed Potter once more.

***

"Pass the gnat heads, won't you daddy?" Draco asked, looking over at Potter who floundered around for a while before dumping the ingredient into Draco's hand.

"Draco, darling, it's been two weeks, you don't have to call him that anymore," Pansy pointed out with a smirk.

Draco simply looked at her impassively, "I know." 

**Author's Note:**

> how do you link things- er well my tumblr (that i rarely use oops) is @depresseddraincleaner (dont ask)  
> i have a pretty shit art acc on instagram that might mostly be dan and phil but it's uh called @giddydjh  
> Thanks for reading !!! and don't forget to leave a cheeky kudos (❁´◡`❁)


End file.
